LA Candy
by fourtrisxoxo
Summary: Tris and her friend Christiana move to L.A. together. When they get discovered by a tv producer her and Christiana land starring roles on a #1 reality tv show. She starts dating a boy named Four. What will happen when someone gets jealous. How will Tris cope with her whole life on tv?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One The Good Life

Tris

"Tris! Come on," Christiana drawls.

"Some of us are not gifted with beauty like you," I reply shortly.

"Here wear this." I put on the black leather tank dress that has a cut out in the back that she hands me. Then she gives me black ankle boots with silver studs. The dress comes to mid thigh and accents the small curves I have.

"Hmm. I don't know about this one. It's a little too revealing."

"Oh you look fine. Let me do your makeup."

After what seems like a hour, but was probably only fifteen minutes Christiana announces that she's done and that I can look. I look at the mirror in my bedroom. I see a completely different person staring back at me. Her long blonde hair is in beach waves, her eyes are a striking light blue, and she has a deep tan. When I move she moves to. I turn around and smile at Christiana. I feel more confident about my self. "Thanks Chrissy."

"It's no prob Trissy. You look fab."

"You're awesome."

"I know." Christiana and I moved to Los Angeles about two weeks ago from Santa Barbra California. We had both decided that we would move right after we graduated from high school because we wanted to live freely without our parents in the way. We have been best friends since we could talk. Christiana is a couple months older and is much prettier. She has medium length chocolate hair with striking green eyes. She is very outspoken and says everything on her mind. "So, you ready to have some fun? I was thinking we would do some shopping then head out to a club," Christiana says excitedly.

"Sounds great," I say. Christiana is more of a party girl and I would prefer We walk out of our apartment room and head down the stairs. All the walls are dirty and the apartment complex is old.

"All apartments should have elevators for the girls that wear heels. But no. I have to walk down the stairs. God my feet are killing me. If I ha-"

"Chris," I say, "It's all we can afford."

She sighs, "I know."

* * *

After looking at different stores we land in one called Angel Amore. "Okay Chrissy. This is the last one. I'm tired."

"Fine," she huffs. We walk in and everything is white. There is a sales woman who is standing at a white counter with the only customer and by the looks of it they are having a intense conversation. Christiana runs off to look at some sparkly shoes, so I head in the man and sales woman's direction. I pretend to be interested in the most ugliest purse I have ever seen while listening to their conversation. "She needs that dress now," the man says annoyed.

"Let me see if a different store has it. She's a size four right?"

"Two. She a size two." The man has dark hair and dark skin, looks like he's in his mid twenties and has a black t-shirt with jeans. He walks off jabbering in his phone. "Excuse me," I say, "how much is this purse?"

The sales woman looks at me,"Four thousand dollars. Please leave my store. You can't afford anything here." Christiana opens her mouth to say something that probably started with a cuss word, but I shoot her a death glare. The guy in a black shirt walks back over and glares at the sales woman, then looks at us, "This place is overrated and over expensive. Why don't I take you ladies somewhere much better."

"What about the dress?" The sales woman says.

"I'll find one elsewhere."

"Tell you boss-"

"That This is a awful place to shop. Done." He motions us to follow him.

The man in the black shirt, Amar, took us to a small boutique called, Madelyn. It has everything from classy to chic. "Now this would look amazing on you," says Amar. He holds up a silk teal mini dress with rows of tiny gold beads that accent the low neckline.

"Do you a lot about fashion?"

"I know a little bit about everything sweet cakes. Like how your a natural blonde. No one in L.A. is a natural blonde."

"Anything else you know about me from just looking at me?"

"Let me guess," he looks at me up and down, "you came here to act. And you," he points at Christiana, "Came here to model."

Christiana and I look at each other and start to giggle, "Nope. Christiana is going to CSU for college and I'm going just take it easy for a while."

Amar gives a low whistle, "Pretty girls like you. They are going to be all over you."

"Oh please," I mutter. Amar's phone beeps, interrupting our conversation, "Oh F," he mutters, "double F. Well, my boss needs me. If I don't bail now sweets she will probably serve my private parts on a silver platter." Then he rushes out.

* * *

After four hours, Christiana and I decide to go to a club called Glō. We walk up to the colorful building, alive with lights. The line to get in is all the way down the block. We head to the back of the line. "God we will be lucky if we get to the front if this line by midnight," Christiana mutters. The line moves slowly and I begin to regret letting Christiana convince me to wear these stilettos. They guy at the front is only letting in a few people at a time. Five minutes passed. Then fifteen. After twenty minutes a black limo pulled out of no where and photographers came with it. Someone stepped out of the limo, Chloe Celeste. Paparazzi surround her and shout her name. She walks up to the front of the line and the security guard lets her past. "Ugh if we have to wait any longer we are going home," I say.

"No you won't Trissy."

"Oh my G," a voice squeals, "What are you doing?" A hand touches my shoulder, "Pretty girls don't wait in lines." I turn around and I'm looking in Amar's dark brown eyes.

"Hey Amar. What's up?"

"Come on sweets. We're getting into a party." He grabs both me and Christiana's arms and drags us to the front of the line. He just nods to the security guard and he drags us in. I could hear people outside complaining. He leads us to a table and lays his credit card down, "Here whatever you want is on me. I'll check in later sweets."

"Well he's nice," Christiana mutters.

After a drink or two later a man with black hair and dark skin approaches us. He looks like he is in his late thirties."You ladies having fun?"

"Of course," Christiana jokes.

"Well, my name is Max Jackson and I'm a reality T.V. producer and I would like you two to be on my new show. Here's my card," he hands us a business card, "Meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be awesome," I say. He gets up and leaves. Christiana and I look at each other and squeal. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back," I tell Christiana. I run into a person and I mutter a apology, but he turns away. The only thing I see are his deep beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

The next day Christiana and I walk to a restaurant called The Grove to meet Max. A waitress leads us to a table outside with flowers everywhere and a beautiful fountain with ocean colored water. The table is made of glass and the chairs are white with gold accents and silk. Max is sitting in a chair typing away on his iPhone. When he sees us he smiles and stands up to kiss both of our cheeks. "L.A. Candy. What do you think?"

"For what," Christiana asks.

"The name of the show."

"I like it," I say.

"Great," he says with a smile,"the show will have you to girls with Lauren Palmer, Molly Davis, and Lynn Brooks. It will be about your life in L.A. Also, you, Tris, will need to get a job, so the show can focus on that. Maybe a event planner?"

"So they will be filming in out apartment?" Christiana says.

"Yeah. I'm assuming you guys live in a dump, so we will pay for you to live in sunset apartments. You will get a penthouse. Here's your contracts. Sign them and get them to me on Monday. You can drop them off at my office."

"So were gonna be famous," Christiana squeals.

"Of course. You'll both be stars."

**_Okay so please review and tell me what you think! It will take a while for FourTris to develop. I'm trying to develop scenes better, so please tell me how I did._**

**_This is based of Veronica Roth's Divergent series and Lauren Conrad's L.A. Candy series. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tris

"Hey Chrissy, did you see how much they are paying us per episode?"

"No why?"

"Two thousand dollars Chris. We're gonna be rich!" We both squeal as we sign our contracts. "We better get moving if we are going to meet Max on time."

"Oh but we can't leave with you looking like that," Christiana sighs, "you need some fashion sense."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Here wear this." She hands me a pair of hot pink jeans and a black cop top with hot pink Uggs. "Now that you look good, we can go." We moved into the new apartment two days ago. It has four full size bedrooms with five full size bathrooms. Christiana's room is pink and green and my room is purple and black. Our whole penthouse is every modern looking. I'm still trying to get used to living in something that you would see on TV. We get to live in the penthouse for free, but we had to agree to have most of the filming done here instead of Lynn or Lauren and Molly's apartment. Their's are a whole lot smaller.

* * *

We walk six blocks to get to the Divergent TV headquarters. The building is covered in blue mirrors and is at least thirty stories high. We walk in and there is a desk that is made of glass and a woman sitting there typing away. The floor is also glass and there are many floor to ceiling windows that show the LA skyline. I stand there taking it all in and Christiana saunters over to the lady at the front desk and says something to her, but I don't hear because I'm to busy staring at a LA Candy sign. This is real. It's not a dream. Christiana comes back with a girl about our age with glasses and light brown hair and she is very tall. She must be a intern. "Hi," the girl says to me, "I'm Ali and I'm a intern. I'll be showing you around." She introduces to many people and I don't remember most of their names. She talks about Divergent TV non stop and how excited she is to have us here. Ali leads us to a elevator and presses the button for the top floor. The elevator ride only takes about a minute. We walk out and Ali says, "You can sit here," she motions at some white chairs. "Max will come and get you when he's ready." She walks away and I grad a magazine called Dauntless. The first page is about us.

"Hey Chris look at this." I show her the magazine and it says,

_Divergent TV has a new reality TV show! Max Jackson is the lead producer of producer L.A.'s hottest and newest television show L.A. Candy. Tris Prior, who has landed the starring role has become famous overnight. Christiana Adams, Prior's best friend, will co-star. Lynn Brooks, Lauren Palmer, and Molly Davis all have supporting roles. Cameras will follow the girls going through drama, romance, and living the L.A. life. LA Candy will premiere sometime next month. _

I look at Christiana and she smiles, "We're gonna be stars Trissy! I'm so glad that you got the starring role."

"Max never mentioned that. Also, I'm not famous."

"Yeah well," she smiles, "you will be and I'm glad your the star."

"OMG," a voice squeals, "You're starring in L.A. Candy." I turn around and see Amar. "What are you doing here," Christiana asks.

"I am Veronica's, the owner of Divergent TVs, assistant. I'm so proud of you Tris. This TV show is going to be huge! You should talk to your publicist about doing interviews with magazines."

"Um... I don't have a publicist."

"Do you have a agent?"

"No... Why?"

"Ah! I've gotta call Tori and George. Tori is a publicist and George is a agent. I'm sure they would be happy to sign with you."

"Um thanks, but why do I need a agent and publicist?"

"Here is their contact info, they will explain. Tell them Amar sent you."

"Okay."

"Oh and you and Christiana need to go to Max's office. He has someone in there he wants you to meet and he doesn't want to leave them. It's down the hall, first door on the right."

* * *

"Tris, we want you to star in the show. Instead of having a job we are going to have you train in self defense. Your friends will be Christiana and Lynn. We will start filming next week. This week we are going to have you all do interviews about the show and do some photo shoots. Sound good?" We all nod.

"Why does Tris get to star? I'm more star material," Lauren whines.

"Because I said so Lauren. I can easily fire you, so shut up. I will have Johanna, our producer and assistant in contact with you. If you need anything, call Ali. I understand that you, Tris, are going to get a agent and publicist and agent?"

"Yeah, Tori and George."

"Awesome. Why don't you ladies go to lunch at the deli down the street to get to know each other."

* * *

I haven't even known Lauren for an hour and I already hate her. Molly just follows her around and Lynn is pretty cool. She seems like she doesn't care about anything, but I can tell that she does. Lunch went alright. Lauren had some rude remarks, but over all we can all mostly get along. I have my first self defense class tomorrow and I'm still not sure about it. I look down at my buzzing iPhone and see that Tori, my publicist, is calling. I answer it.

underline- Tris **Bold- Tori**

Hey Tori. Whats up?

**I have you doing a photo shoot and interview tomorrow at four with LA Today, a magazine. Okay?**

K. Thanks Tori. Will you be there?

**Of course!**

Ok Bye

I crawl into my bed, telling Christiana goodnight and and fall asleep immediately.

**_Okay so please review and tell me what you think! It will take a while for FourTris to develop. I'm trying to develop scenes better, so please tell me how I did._**

**_This is based of Veronica Roth's Divergent series and Lauren Conrad's L.A. Candy series. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris

I wake up to my alarm clock. I groan as I pull my covers around me. I slowly get up and put on a black t-shirt with purple spandex. I jog down to Dauntless Gym with Christiana, Lynn, Lauren, and Molly and we all head inside. I walk to the lady at the front desk and she tells us that our trainer, Four, is already back there ready for me about. Standing in there I see the guy with captivating blue eyes. "Lauren, Molly, Christiana, Lynn, and Tris?"

"Hey Four," Christina says.

"You know him?" I ask.

"He's my friends brothers friend."

"Ah."

"Let's get started," he pats a punching bag, "we will first work on attacking a punching bag. Then you will learn how to fight." I start to kick and punch the bag, but it barely moves. Frustrated, I punch harder and the bag moves slightly more than it did before. Four walks up to me and says, "You're not gonna win, not like that."

"That's good to know."

"Your weak, use you knees and elbows," he grabs my stomach,"Don't forget to keep tension here," he says quietly. When his hands leave and he walks on, I miss the warmth of his hands on my stomach. I smile like a idiot and elbow the bag and it moves a whole lot more.

* * *

I walk out to my car and dig in my purse for my keys. I look twice and I still camt find them. I pour everything out of my purse and my keys are missing. "Oh shit," I mutter. I have to be at Abnegation Park in fifteen minutes for my interview and photo shoot and I'm still in my gym clothes. I decide to call Tori.

Tris- underline ** Tori- bold**

**Tris where are you?!**

Tori, someone stole my keys and I'm still in my gym clothes!

**Shit. I'm have a limo sent over. I'll be with them so we can get this fixed. I'll be there in five mins.**

I hang up and put my phone in my purse. I sigh as I slide down the side of my car. I hear someone cough and I look up. "What's wrong," Four says.

"Someone stole my keys and I have a photo shoot in fifteen minutes, but my publicist is coming to get me."

"Oh, wow that sucks. Here," he hands me a paper, "call me of you need anything." He walks away and I smile. A white limo pulls up and someone basically pushed me inside. Tori is sitting there typing on her phone, she looks up at me, "I'm having a makeup team meet us at Abnegation Park to fix you up. Also, they decided that they are going to start filming now, so they will be filming the the photo shoot and interview."

"Okay."

Okay so sorry that this is horrible and for all the page breaks. Next chapter will be better! I really want 10 reviews! That would mean the world thanks guys!?


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have a question for you guys!**_

_**Do you want me to update more often, but have shorter chapters **_

_**Or**_

_**Update less often and have longer chapters**_

_**Please review your answer! I really want your guys opinions.**_

_**Thanks so much for all the love! **_

_**-Kalesia **_

Chapter 4

Tris

I slip on the light blue tank top and the white jean shorts that the makeup lady gave me. I walk out of the changing room and back to my makeup chair. The cameras film while the lady does my makeup and hair. She put on some foundation and made cat eyes with liquid eyeliner. My hair is in beach waves and I have a blue and gold bracelet to complete the outfit. "You look good for the cameras now. We are going to film you getting out of your car and walking inside. Then, we will film the rest of the stuff you do," says Johanna, the producer. "Just act natural." I walk back into the limo and after a minute or two later, someone opens the door and I step out of the limo with the cameras filming this time. I walk as naturally as I can to the door. It feels a bit odd having cameras follow you everywhere. I have to wait about a minute for all the camera men to get inside before I can continue on to the interview room.

* * *

The interview goes by nicely. I was a nervous wreck, but afterwards everyone was saying I did nicely. I'm sitting in a hair and makeup chair while the cameras film. The makeup girl, Cara, talks about everything she is doing, so the viewers understand it. "We're going for a sort of dark feel, so I'm going to do everything black. The nude lipstick will keep attention to your eyes. I'm just. Going to straighten your hair and add some extensions to make it fuller and longer."

"Okay, but what will I be wearing?"

"Black skin tight crop top, black skin tight leggings, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. Since you're already naturally tan, we won't have to spray tan you." I start asking her questions about the set of the photo shoot and what I'll be doing. "Well, we are going to have you trapped in a glass box with water at the bottom to make it look like you trapped and running out of air. It will require a small bit of acting."

"We could make some of my mascara run down my face."

"Yeah and we might give you some fake cuts to."

* * *

Cara finishes with my hair and makeup and has everyone wait outside my dressing room, so they can film me walking out and so everyone can see me before the shoot. I walk out and I actually feel confident about myself. Everyone claps and smiles. Tori gives me hug and says, "You look fabulous! Come let's get to the photo shoot."

"Thank you." Tori leads me to the set which has black walls and a glass box in the middle. Someone helps me inside and and strike my first pose. I look panicked and distressed. My back is against the wall and my feet are pushed against the glass. I do a few more poses and then they make the glass look like it's cracked. After about a hour we finish up. "And that's a wrap," calls out the photographer.

"Oh thank god," I say, "The costume is insanely itchy."

"We need to get you back to your apartment Tris." Tori announces. They get the makeup off my face and then Tori drags me back to the limo. "The premier of the show is in two weeks, so we need to find you a dress. A lot of designers will send you dresses to wear, so you will have lots of choices. You're already quite famous. Everyone on Twitter is already talking about you. You're gonna be a star kid."

"I am not famous," I scoff.

"Have you been on Twitter recently?"

"I don't have a Twitter."

"What?" Tori screeches so loud the car swerves. "You don't have a twitter? You need one. Give me your phone. I'll set up the account." I reluctantly hand my phone over to Tori and instantly she is typing away on it. "Here you go," she says a second later, "Your username is trisprior. You already have a few followers. Now that we solved that problem, we need to discuss your car keys. Do you have any idea who did it?"

"I suspect it's Lauren. She's one of my co stars and I have a feeling she hates my guts."

"We'll let me see what I can do. We are at your apartment. Call me if you need anything kid."

* * *

I walk up the winding path to my apartment lobby. A doorman opens the door for me and I walk into the, much to my surprise, busy lobby. Workers are arranging flowers and cleaning. Many people are milling around, but I push my way to the elevator and push floor number, forty six. The elevator zooms up and dings at the top floor and I walk into my room. Christina is sitting on our couch watching tv when I walk in. She is wearing hot pink sweats that say LOVE down the side and a plain black tank top. She can look fabulous in anything. "Hey," I mutter.

"Hey! How was the photo shoot. It's so cool that you get to do that. This is so exciting," Christina exclaims.

"Someone stole my car keys, and I have a feeling I know who it is."

"Ohmigod! I bet it was Lauren."

"Yeah that is what I am thinking. I don't know what to do though."

"Hmm. Well, they have to come over tonight, Max says so, I could invite some of my friends to so it won't be so bad."

"Are you sure they want to be on TV?"

"Oh they will have to at some point. I'm pretty sure Four is coming and he is already on the show." I don't know why, but my stomach churns at the mention of his name.

"I like it! How about we give ourselves thirty minutes to get ready?"

"That might be enough time to," she looks down at herself, "clean up this mess."

* * *

I decide on a black black flowy tank top that says one love in cursive, skin tight jeggings, red feather earrings, and high heeled beige boots. I let my hair stay in my normal beach waves. I grab my iPhone and take a selfie. I post it on twitter and lock my phone. I walk down the hallway and sit next to Christina on the couch. She looks stunning, as usual, in a black tank top with silver sequins, black leggings, and black flip flops with silver bows on them. "Hey you look great," she says.

"Yeah, maybe I finally got some fashion sense," I laugh.

"I ordered pizza and I have some chips for everyone to eat." The doorbell rings and Christina goes to open it. The camera crew is standing there with their equipment. She lets them in and they go set up their cameras. Christina leaves the door ajar and turns around, but Molly come strolling in wearing dresses that could pass as a swimsuit. They both have tons of makeup on and have clunky pieces of jewelry. I do my best to ignore them and save my confrontation for when the cameras are rolling. Lynn walks in trailing them looking mad. "Chrissy! I've come to haunt you," a voice says that sounds like a guy failing to imitate a girl.

"Shut up Uriah," Christina responds. Six people walk in and Lynn runs up a tall pretty girl who looks similar to her. I just awkwardly stand by a plotted plant until Christina turns around. "Oh, this is Tris. Tris this is Shunna, she points at the girl Lynn just hugged, she's Lynn's sister, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will, and Four."

"Um...hi," I mutter. Christina chatters away with them while I study Four. Something about him captivates me. He catches me staring and I look down with a blush creeping up my face. Lauren walks up to him and starts flirting with him, but he just waves her away. One of the camera guys start rolling the cameras and we all eat pizza while watching a movie. Christina and the rest of the girls force us to watch The Notebook. All of the guys protest with me, but we are fighting against Christina. We all knew we had no chance. After about thirty minutes of a movie I hate, I walk into the kitchen and grab a bag of chips and sit on the counter. About a minute later, Four walks in looking slightly annoyed. When our eyes meet, his features soften. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I hate lovey movies. And I was hungry."

"Do you hate this?"

"What?"

"You're going to have you life on TV. Your car keys were stolen by someone. Do you want to live like this?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I want to be a singer. But that's never gonna happen."

* * *

"Uriah, truth or dare," Christina asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress up in a tutu, dance, and let me post it on YouTube."

He takes off his shirt, "Hell, no. Tris, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing My Blood by Ellie Goulding."

"Ugh okay." I stand up and go to the from of the room on our mini stage.

**That feeling that doesn't go away just did**

**And I walked a thousand miles to prove it**

**And I'm caught in the crossfire of my own thoughts**

**The color of my blood is all I see on the rocks**

**As you sail from me**

**Alarms will ring for eternity**

**The waves will break every chain on me**

**My bones will bleach**

**My flesh will flee**

**So help my lifeless frame to breathe**

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

**The lost dreams are buried in my sleep for him**

**And this was the ecstasy of a love forgotten**

**And I'm thrown in the gunfire of empty bullets**

**And my blood is all I see**

**As you steal my soul from me**

**Alarms will ring for eternity**

**The waves will break every chain on me**

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

**Ohhh, ohh oh [x6]**

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

**And God knows I'm not dying but I bleed now**

**And God knows it's the only way to heal now**

**With all the blood I lost with you**

**It drowns the love I thought I knew**

I finish the last word and everyone has their mouth hanging open. I just smile to myself and go back and sit down. "Umm Lauren, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Did you steal my car keys?" She mutters something, but no one hears it. "What was that," I ask.

"Yes. I did." She tosses them back to me. After about a hour of truth or dare, everyone goes home and I flop on my bed and quickly fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I wake up to someone shaking me. I just groan and face the other way. "Trissy. Wake up!"

"What?" I shoot up and I come face to face with Four. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I left my phone here and I came to get it. I woke Christina up and she had to 'make herself look beautiful' and she wanted me to get you."

"So uh... um... well..." I stutter.

"Nice room."

"Oh thanks."

"Do you wanna go get coffee before the workout today?"

"Yeah let me get dressed." Four nods and walks out of the room. My room is very contemporary and modern. I have a loft bed with galaxy print covers. There is a large white chandelier in the middle and I have a black couch with a purple rug under it that matches the purple walls. On one side the whole wall is a floor to ceiling window. I have a walk in closet that looks more like a mall. I put on a lavender ruffle crop top and a white leather skirt. I put one some nude stilettos and I curl my hair. I do my normal makeup routine and spray some perfume. I grab my new white Chanel purse that Tori gave me because my old purse is "to last season". I feel I little dressed up, but Tori says I have to look nice in case of paparazzi. I grab my bag with my gym clothes in it and head into the living room. Four is watching TV and Christina is playing on her phone. She looks stunning in a casual Giambattista Valli dress. All three of us take a selfie and I post it on Twitter. I tag christinaadams and foureaton. Soon #FourTris is trending on Twitter.

* * *

Four and I walk to the Starbucks next door. We chat for a while like good friends, post funny tweets, and I was glad the cameras weren't there. "Are you excited about the premier of the show?" Four asks.

"Of course! I have a meeting later about the premier. You're coming to the party right?"

"Yeah. I hear we are all going shopping or something for it."

"I think so. I'll have to ask Tori."

We walk back outside and just walk on the sidewalk of LA. A young girl asks us both for our autograph, and then there are tons of fans and paparazzi. They shout out tons of questions and sentences.

"Tris honey, give me a smile."

"Are you two together?"

"How 'bout a kiss?"

"Are you really going to be a singer?"

"Did your friend really sell a pair of your pants on eBay?" (Where did that come from?)

Four and I glance at each other and start laughing. We escape the fans and paparazzi and take a walk in a small park. There are flowers everywhere and a small pond. We sit on a bench look at each other. My heart beats a thousand miles a minute. Four stares at me, his blue eyes staring into mine. "Why are you staring," I ask.

"Because you're beautiful." Then he kisses me. A short, sweet, and gentle kiss. It was perfect. He pulls back and wraps his arms around me and kisses me again. The world melts around me and it's just me and him. We are all the matter. I run my hands through his hair and he pulls me even closer. We pull apart, catching our breath. "What does this mean," I ask.

"Beatrice Prior, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" I nod and kiss his cheek.

"Of course."

"Come on we need to get to the gym."

* * *

After the long, but fun workout with Four, I head to Divergent TV for a meeting.

Max told me to be at Divergent TV twenty minutes early for the meeting, so we could talk. I make my way into his office and sit down. He is on the phone.

"She's amazing I promise. Yup of course. Bye."

He hangs up and looks at me, "I've heard you can sing. Would you be willing to sing for me? I may be able to get you a record deal."

"Yeah, that'd be amazing." He leads me to a room with a stage and chairs. He sits down next to Tori and gives me a thumbs up.

"I will be singing Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato." I take a deep breath and begin.

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all

You started messing with my head until I hit a wall

Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known

That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!

Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face

Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away

I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known

That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you

You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you

Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore

You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared

I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air

And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

[Cher Lloyd]

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back,

Dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but should've hit that

Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover

Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster

Kick it to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Both Tori and Max look completely stunned. "Wow Tris that was-"

"Amazing!" Tori exclaims.

"We need to get to the meeting, come on."

* * *

"Lauren, we got you a job working as a event planner, Molly you will be her assistant, Lynn, you will be a waitress, Christina you will be a fashion designers assistant, and Tris, you are going to become a famous singer."

"What? Why does Tris get to be a singer?" Lauren whines.

"Because Lauren, Tris can actually sing." Lauren looks like she is about to explode.

"What? I'm a star. People love ME. Not her! Tris is nothing but pond scum!"

"Lauren..." Max warns.

Lauren instantly quiets, but shoots me a glare. I don't see Lauren or Molly as event planners, but maybe that was the only place that is hiring. I think Christina belongs in the fashion world. She will do great. I honestly feel bad for Lynn. I don't think I have what it takes to be a singer, but I want to try.

"As you all know, the premier is in four days. We have appointments for all of you girls to pick out dresses with your friends. Many designers will probably send you dresses to wear. Also, we have a photo shoot tomorrow for the cover of the show. Be hear at 10."

**_Okay so please review and tell me what you think! This is based of Veronica Roth's Divergent series and Lauren Conrad's L.A. Candy series. I really want 30 reviews! Thanks guys!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tris

"Oh. I think you should wear this one Lynn," Christina squeals. We are trying on the dresses that designers sent Christina and I. We are all looking for a dress for Lynn. The rest of the gang is also here. Will, Four, Zeke, and Uriah are all waiting for us.

Christina hands Lynn a dress and she goes to put it on. Lynn comes back out in a black dress that is floor length. It's strapless and has a sweetheart neck line with black beading. She puts on plain black heels. Shaunna has on a one shoulder gold beaded dress. She puts on nude heels and a gold bracelet that matches. Marlene is wearing a grey strapless high low dress. The top has silver sparkles and draws attention to her long legs. She puts on clear heels. Molly and Lauren have on matching dresses. They both go to mid thigh and have feathers. Lauren's is completely covered in gold sequins with hot pink feathers at the bottom. She wears matching hot pink heels. Molly's is covered in hot pink sequins with gold feathers on the bottom. She puts on gold heels. Christina has on a red strapless ruffle back floor length dress. She looks absolutely amazing. She puts on black heels.

Christina hands me a light iridescent purple one shoulder dress. It has a cut up to my hip and has silver beading at the top. I walk back out to show all the girls and they clap.

"It looks awesome, but try this one on. The purple one is to princessy," says Christina.

"We all picked this one out for you. Except for Molly and Lauren. Of course," says Lynn.

I put on the teal strapless taffeta fit flared dress with a ruched bodice. It beads on it that shine when they catch the light. The dress has about three feet that drag on the ground. I walk out and Christina yells, "Tris you look amazing!" All the girls nod in agreement.

"Let's go show the boys our dresses." We walk out one by one and all the boys clap. When I walk out everyone's jaws drop including the camera man, I think his name is Al. I smile and look at the ground, embarrassed. Four kisses my forehead and smiles. "You look great Tris."

"Thanks." We all go our separate ways and I go to a little park with a pond and roses everywhere. I begin to sing a song I wrote a while ago.

(Listen to this song. It's amazing. It reminds me of FourTris)

My Immortal by Evanescence

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus:]

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

[Chorus]

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

[Chorus]

...me, me, me.

I begin to cry when I finish. "Tris? What are you doing?" A voice says. I turn around and the person I see shocks me.

**_So I have no idea about this story. I don't know what to do next so yeah. _**

**_PLEASE LIS_****_TEN TO THIS SONG IT REMINDS ME OF FOURTRIS!_**


End file.
